Edward Cullen: Death of a Heart
by MusicxButterflyX
Summary: Living with her brother after the accident is hard for Annabelle, and even harder since she is now living so close to the water. But there's a secret in Forks, one that could possibly save her, even if she does doubt it. Edward Love Story EdwardxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters, Stephanie Myers does. Only the OCs and plot belong to me. **

Do you think it's as funny, as ironic, as I do, that one morning the day can start out so perfectly and by the end of the night you're wishing that you could just delete the entire day and make it so that none of it ever happened?

That was my day. That day everything changed. It had started out perfect and happy, with no end of those feelings in sight, but everything can change with just the turn of the clock.

* * *

"Annabelle? Can you hear me Annabelle?" she looked at him with dead eyes, barely responsive to anything going on around her, but the man took her movement towards him as a yes.

"Good," he said, nodding to himself. "We're sending you back to the US Annabelle. Your brother has volunteered to watch over you, okay?" After a few moments of staring at him blankly Annabelle slowly nodded her head.

The young man smiled brightly at her response glad to see her starting to react somewhat. "We're going to give you some pain medicine for the trip. I'm sorry we can't do anymore," he said glancing at the chart in his hands again ,"but it looks like you should be fine with in the next few days. If it doesn't get better, make sure you go back to the hospital, though."

Putting her chart back at the end of the hospital bed, he gave her shoulder a tight squeeze of reassurance before leaving her alone in the room once more.

Once she was sure she was alone again, a sigh escaped her lips and her head dropped, a single tear driping down her cheek as one though reverberated through her mind. 'He's going to hate me so much...'

**AN: I know that this prologue/chapter or what ever you want to call it is short, but I need there to be a disconnect between this and the next part that a page break just cannot get across.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I'm finally on winter break. Here's the next chapter and 3 should be coming out soon as well. Glad to see people a reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Annabelle knew where her brother would be waiting when she arrived at the William R. Fairchild International Airport in Port Angeles. It was their tradition to meet at the cafe in the back of the airport, that was something that she was almost sure would never change. The image before her as she stepped into the terminal stunned her though. There stood her brother, in all of his glorious six foot-seven inches of height. His dark brown hair swept across his eyes, kept just high enough so he could see, his posture perfect, and with her luggage already by his side.

Annabelle made her way over to him in a daze, his cold gaze on her the whole time. "Annabelle" he acknowledged softly with a slight nod of the head. He plucked the carry-on bag from her hands, picked up her other bags, and turned his back on her and walked away. "Adam..." Annabelle murmured under her breath. She didn't know if he had heard her, but if he had, it was obvious that he had no intention of letting her know.

With the slight understanding that there was now a wall between them that she would never be able to break down she followed him silently out of the airport and through the drizzling rain to his car. Annabelle stared at the passenger seat in Adam's car through the window as he put her bags in the back of the car. He walked to his side of the car and opened the door, he was about to get in when he noticed his sister still standing outside. "Annabelle?" he asked, watching as she stared at the seat through the car window, completely unresponsive to everything anyone was saying.

Adam let out a deep sigh and made his way over to the passenger side, pulling Annabelle back slightly so he could open her door and set her in the seat.

The hour and a half drive back to Adam's house in Forks, Washington was uncomfortable. Annabelle sat in a daze most of the time as Adam attempted to make polite conversation.

"The doctors said it might be a good idea to wait a week or so to start school." Annabelle nodded and silence once again filled the car. "I've already gotten you enrolled though, so if you want to start on Monday you can..." Annabelle barely processed his comment, "Okay." she said, not looking at her brother. She was going to have to figure out, she decided, what her brother was implying after the meds wore off. Her mind was still fuzzy from the sedatives and what not that they had given her before they put her on a plane back to America.

After almost an hour, Adam gently called Annabelle's name drawing her attention away from the trees she wasn't looking at. She cautiously looked at her brother. "I forgot to tell you at the airport..." her brother stated, "but...you're an aunt..." Silence filled the car as Annabelle processed what her brother was saying. "An Aunt...?" she whispered in a tattered voice. "You mean...you have a baby..?" Adam nodded. "And a wife Annabelle. I think you might like her." Annabelle didn't respond, she had gone back to staring out the window, her mind whirring in a million directions unknown to her brother in the seat next to her.

After their short exchange of words, neither of them tried to talk for the rest of the ride, it was obvious that there was no point.

* * *

Annabelle sat in Adam's car, every atom in her screaming for her to run. She didn't know why, but just looking at the picture perfect two story house with it's white picket fence and navy blue door and giant tree, terrified her. She wanted to run, wanted to run away and just never stop. A strange pull also kept her glued to her seat, though, and she sat paralyzed, not having the slightest clue what to do.

Faintly Annabelle heard her name being called, but with the meds still pumping through her system she couldn't recognize it. Adam called her name again with no response. He was close to yelling her name before her eyes suddenly snapped to his figure still sitting in the drivers seat. "Come on, lets go inside." Adam said, lowering his tone considerably. Annabelle saw the irritation hidden in his eyes though. She dropped her head and slowly did as he said.

The house was nothing spectacular, but it was filled with photos. Photo's of Adam, of his wife and of his one-year old daughter. They were beautiful.

The woman that her older brother held wrapped in his arms was average height. Her hair was a dirty blond and was cut in layers that teared all the way down to mid-back with bangs that framed her face. Her eyes were the color of the forest, a soft green flecked with golden hazel sparks. Their child had the eyes of Annabelle's mother, a striking sky blue that took the on looker by surprised. Tuffs of light blond hair rested on her head, laden with a pink frilly bow.

As her gaze rested on the picture she thought of how perfect they looked together, for it was obvious the love and care they held for each other. When she thought of herself though, thrust into the frame, she thought of how she ruined it, how she destroyed it. She didn't belong there and she knew it.

Adam gently took Annabelle's arm when he noticed that she was no longer trailing behind. "They'll be home in a few hours." Adam told her. The thought of meeting them made her stomach lurch with fear. She nodded distantly though.

Once Annabelle was settled in her room one thought filled her mind...


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for how long it's taken, but I've been busy and not writing. First encounter with the Cullen's. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Annabelle didn't meet Brittany or Clarissa until dinner, when she was called down out of her room by her brother. The two females from the picture looked more striking in person. Adam was playing with the baby girl, throwing her up in the air and catching her, who infectious laughter filling the air. His wife stood nearby laughing at the scene. Annabelle was standing there for a while before they noticed her, but when they did, Adam introduced them almost immediately.

"Annabelle, this is my baby girl, Brittany." He said, the baby resting on his hip. "And this," he continued, pulling his wife into him and smiling down upon her, "Is my beautiful wife Clarissa." Clarissa smiled at her. "It's nice to finally meet you Annabelle" Annabelle exchanged her pleasantries softly.

Annabelle looked down at herself as they sat down for dinner. Compared to the pristine and bright clothes of Adam and his family, she felt dull and dirty. During dinner Annabelle didn't talk, she just listened and kept her head down, even when Clarissa tried to make conversation. She knew it was rude, but she felt as though she shouldn't be there.

Adam had explained to Clarissa before hand that Annabelle more than likely wouldn't talk much and just ignore them, but it still stung a little. 'It'll just take some time' Clarissa thought comfortingly to herself and she continued to engage Adam in conversation.

After dinner Adam told his sister to just leave her dishes on the table, that Clarissa and himself would take care of it. She nodded solemnly and went to take a shower before bed. She made it quick, not wanting to be more of a burden, and made her way to her new bed to think.

* * *

It didn't take Annabelle very long to figure out that even though the doctors advised her to wait a week before beginning school again, her brother wanted her out of the house as soon as possible, and not wanting to upset him, she started that Monday. Nerves ate away at her as her brother dropped her off at school early on his way to work. She held her new pack close to her as she got out. A fog was settled over everything and the front office was just visible. She walked towards it as though it was poisonous, distracted by the fog surrounding her.

The fog felt almost like mist but even the calm particles of water in the air caressing her skin with cool touches could not sooth her. Although her senses were still dulled slightly by the medicine her head snap in the direction of every sound. She heard the screech of sirens and tires. Her heart clenched. She dashed for the door.

The room was brightly light, painted in yellows and oranges and scattered with greenery. It was rather claustrophobic as the walk ways were very small and the desk seemed to take up most of the room. Behind the desk sat a slightly large woman with flaming red hair and dressed in olive clothes. Her skin was fair and her eyes were a murky green. The name plate on the desk read Ms. Cope.

The woman was startled when Annabelle entered; no one ever arrived so early. One glimpse of Annabelle though and Ms. Cope was stunned. The child in front of her had long blond hair that curled in gentle tendrils and seemed almost unearthly with her pale skin. She was much too thin and her clothes seemed to be falling off of her, and it was easy to see her bones protruding. The girl's eyes though, it was the eyes that captivated. One was a pure crystalline blue, the other a stark shimmering violet. Annabelle looked every where but the desk – she could feel the woman's eyes racking her body and tensed when they stopped on her eyes.

After a moment Ms Cope snapped out of it flustered. "Oh, I'm so sorry dear!" she exclaimed trying to make amends. "It's just...you-" Annabelle looked down and told her softly that it was alright; in all honesty she just didn't want to stay there any longer. Ms. Cope saved her from having to say anything else. "You must be Annabelle" she said, nodding to herself as she took upon rustling the papers all over her desk in search of the forms. "Here you go!" she enthused, placing the papers on the counter. She tried to work off the shock by straightening her desk back again as the girl advanced.

"Alright dear," Ms Cope said, "this, is your schedule, and a map, not all that difficult and I'm sure the kids will be glad to help. Be sure to have all your teachers sign this," she said handing Annabelle another sheet of paper, "and please bring it back at the end of the day." Annabelle fixed Ms. Cope with a blank stare and slowly nodded.

* * *

By the time school actually started the fog had mostly dissipated but rain was lightly falling. The parking lot was filled, and Annabelle was soaked to the bone. She arrived to her first class early and got the teachers signature. Throughout the whole class she dead-panned, the doctors note preventing the teacher from introducing her.

The whispers though out the class, and later the school, were rampant with questions of, "Who is she?" "Where is she from?" "Has she talked to any of you?" "Did you see her _eyes?_" "What do you thinks wrong with her?". Annabelle's lack of speech or emotion put the school on edge almost as much as her actual looks did but that didn't stop them from swarming her at the end of each class. Her initial hope of going through school unnoticed was quashed.

None of Annabelle's tactics worked, and their persistence was pulling her towards the edge. The bell rang once again, for lunch this time, and most of the class swarmed her immediately. They crowded around her to the point where she couldn't even get out of her desk. While her outward appearance showed nothing her panic was mounting higher and higher. "Leave her alone." A musical voice commanded the crowd, pushing their way to the front.

A young man stood before her, perhaps a little older than herself. His skin was slightly paler than hers and his face was formed into a controlled mask, although she could see his eyes visibly getting darker as the seconds passed.

The crowd silenced and took a step back as Jasper Hale spoke up. This was the first time the class heard him talk to anyone but the teacher. His hand extended to the female sitting in the desk in front of him.

Hesitantly Annabelle took his hand and allowed him to lead her out. His skin was cool against her own, she noticed and no one followed the pair as they walked out. She looked at his back with an impassive stare for a while as she trailed behind before an almost silent thank you released itself from her lips. He nodded his head but said nothing else in response. The edge of the painc she had felt slipped away bit by bit as they walked further.

When they got nearer to the corner of the next wall he let go of her hand and shifted as far away from her as he could before he let out his breath. Annabelle stopped. Her eyes trailed Jasper as he went and turned down the hall. After a moment she herself passed the few steps and when she looked down the hall he was no where to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I know it's been a while since I updated. Trying to make the chapters longer but I'm not going to keep making you wait. Here's the next part.**

* * *

Annabelle was almost grateful for the 3o minutes alone which she received during the lunch period. It gave her a chance to breathe and collect herself again. It gave her a chance to drop her heart rate to a point she couldn't panic. The bell rang all to quickly but she just kept reminding herself only two more periods to go. Her sixth period class she would soon find out would be her undoing.

* * *

"Thank you for finally deciding to grace us with your presence Mr. Cullen. Please take your seat" No other words came from the front of the room, but moments later Annabelle heard the chair next to her pull out. She tensed slightly although it was barely visible - Annabelle was not ready to deal with people.

Today's lesson was a movie and thankfully only that. Annabelle refused to watch the show of flashing colors.

Annabelle's eyes shut as soon as the light went out, and with it she let her heart beat drop. The young man who sat beside her seemed to start a little and a pressure began to build up within her head. Annabelle ignored it and tried to find the white wall within her mind.

The pressure continued to mount, the white wall seeming lost in a growing sea of black. Annabelle groped in her mind for the wall, for anything that was not the pressure. She tried desperately to will it away, her heart slowing itself more and more. "Come on", Annabelle coaxed herself softly within the confines of her mind, "Come on, white wall, white wall. Go a little slower heart, If you do I won't feel it as much." That last part was a lie. The slower her heart got, the higher the pressure became.

Finally Annabelle couldn't take it anymore. She put her head on the table, her eyes squeezing shut, her hands pressed hard to her heart. Her senses became hyperactive, "Damnit," she heard the boy next to her say, "why can't I read her mind?" Another voice further away in the room. "Edward, I think something's wrong." "What?" The second voice replied. "Listen to her heart beat, something's not right."

Suddenly the pressure left, and with it the hypersensitive hearing. The white wall came back suddenly and with it, everything else disappeared. Her heart sped up the slightest bit as she threw herself into the nothingness, but a hand somehow found a way to her back. She tensed, and her heart was suddenly going faster than a train. No one had touched her since it happened. No one.

Annabelle's mind flashed with searing pain, a pain so intense that it transferred itself into Edwards mind as well. His hand drew back suddenly and he crouched almost animalistically. Alice's gentle voice brought him around before anything happened. Neither breathed.

* * *

The bell rang, and Annabelle was out of the class before most even moved to collect their things. She was out, even, before the two vampires who were sitting in a state of almost shock. Annabelle did not attend her last class of the day. She went to the office and handed Mrs. Cope the slip. Her pale features were paler still than they had been this morning. Mrs. Cope seemed shocked already, so when Annabelle almost begged in her quiet way if she could depart early for the day Mrs. Cope found no words to object.

She was quickly out of the office, just as she had been out of science. No one saw her leave and she saw no cars as she walked the distance back to Adam's house. It took almost an hour and a half, and still the house was deserted. She trudged up the stairs to her room and began coughing as soon as she got inside. When the fit passed she collapsed on her bed and passed out.

* * *

Annabelle was awakened hours later by Brittany's cries. No one had entered her room, no one had come looking for her. As she opened the door she could hear her brother cooking in the kitchen. 'Hes probably forgotten I'm even here' she thought to herself.

Annabelle didn't bother to go down to dinner that night, didn't bother to let her brother know she was there, safe, okay. No, she kept herself in confinement of her own room. Sitting, thinking, wondering how she was going to get through the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

The night dragged on forever. Dread filled her chest. Meditation could barely calm the fear. She wanted to run. She wanted not to hurt. She wanted so many things, but she knew she would never get them.

* * *

Annabelle was out of the house the next day before her brother was even up, wearing a thin long sleeved light blue shirt and gray sweatpants that seemed to swallow her. Annabelle was waterlogged by the time that she arrived at school. To her surprise, the boy who helped her escape her 5th period class and 4 others with the same paleness were there as well, seemingly waiting for her.

She kept her head down and walked to the over hang, her fingers crossed that the library was open. She frowned when she got to the doors and they were still locked. The group of people approached. In her eyes they were crowding in on her. Blaming her. Fear. Fear entered her like a trapped animal. Her senses became hyper aware. The one who helped her escape 5th motioned for the others to stop.

She could tell that the young man was concentrating on something. She didn't know what and it only caused more panic to rise within her chest. Annabelle's fingers gripped the edges of her sleeves tightly. "My name is Jasper." the middle one with honey blond hair said extremely soft. The one who helped her. She hesitated for a moment from her eyes temporarily not looking for an escape. "These are my brothers and sisters" he continued. It had little calming effect. There was a pause. "Are you alright?", Jasper asked.

Annabelle's heart practically stopped. Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly, zeroing in on the young man talking to her. 'How does he know?' she questioned in her mind. Her eyes fluttered shut. The group of people around her tensed. She found the white wall. "I'm fine..." Annabelle murmured, she tried to will them away with her mind. They looked at her skeptically but didn't push it.

A hand was thrust towards Annabelle, she opened her eyes and slowly looked up, surprised. The pixie looking girl with short black hair, pale skin and golden eyes met her own with an emotion Annabelle couldn't understand. "I'm Alice" she stated, waiting for Annabelle to take her hand. Hesitantly she did so. "A-annabelle." she whispered adverting her eyes as pain clenched at her heart.

Alice smiled brightly. "This is my family," Alice continued, "Emmett-" a burly looking young man with curly brown hair, "Rosalie-" a blond that looked like a goddess. "Jasper-" the honey blond beside her, "and Edward." the young man with the unruly copper hair. Annabelle's eyes lingered slightly longer on the last. Something seemed different about him and it scared her. Annabelle nodded her head mutely, not really trying to commit their names to memory.

"What are you doing here so early?" Emmett questioned, looking at her as though he was an innocent, curious, teddy bear. "I-i-" she swallowed, "I walked here." They all looked at her with incredulous looks on their faces. Even the closest house to the school was far away. "Why would you do that?" Emmett questioned. Annabelle just shrugged. "We could pick you up if you wanted." Alice said cheerfully. "Oh, I-I couldn't." Annabelle stammered. Alice laughed, a sound like bells Annabelle noticed. "Of course you could!" Alice exclaimed. Annabelle couldn't work up the effort to explain. "Re-really, It's alright. I like walking to school." She murmured adverting her eyes from the group.

As she said that the Janitor came around the corner to unlock the doors. Annabelle relaxed slightly once the door was unlocked. "Well, I have to get going." Annabelle said softly glancing over her shoulder at the unlocked door, still rather anxious to get away. "Alright," Alice said, "Join us at lunch, okay?" she continued with a smile. Mumbling a soft, "Ok", Annabelle hurried through the door and went straight to the library.

* * *

Ice. An icy pain stabbed through her heart. She gasped silently for breath that refused to come. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. Her body fell forward. The pain surged again. White dots engulfed her vision, and then...nothing.

* * *

**Sorry, I know the chapters are kind of short but I don't want them to be impossibly long. It's just easier to keep it updated this way. I'm going to be going back once I finish the whole thing and probably making the chapters a bit longer, but at least this way the story is getting out. Should have another one out today. Thankyou everyone who has reviewed and added this story to either favorites or alerts. It really makes my day just to know at least one person really likes it enough to continue reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Annabelle skipped her first period class. She just couldn't bring her self to go. She stayed where she was the whole time. When people started coming into the library for second period she crept out with her belongings, her head down. She didn't remember that two of the Cullen's were in her first period class, she barely remembered that she had said she would be eating lunch with them. And she certainly didn't expect to be questioned about her where-abouts during first period by Edward.

Startled, Annabelle just shrugged and avoided his gaze, her heart speeding up. Edward kept shooting her looks all period and it made her uncomfortable.

She noticed that she and Rosalie shared third, and Emmett and Rosalie in fourth. By the time Annabelle got to fifth she was exhausted and frustrated that her heart rate wouldn't slow down to the speed she wanted it to. People continued to crowd her after class to her great discomfort. And it seemed nothing wanted to go her way today. By the end of class she was ready to collapse. Towards the end of class when they were allowed their free time Jasper started talking to Annabelle. "You're coming to eat with us at lunch, right?" Jasper asked, more as a reminder than anything else. Annabelle simply nodded and remained still until the rest of class was over.

With Jasper beside her no one swarmed her at the end of class. He waited as she collected her things and they left for the lunch room. Neither talked. Once inside the large room with many chattering teens Annabelle asked which table they sat at. Jasper merely pointed to the one in the far back corner. She nodded and made her way there. Alice was already at the table with her tray of food. "Hey!" Alice exclaimed in greeting. Annabelle nodded. "Aren't you getting food?" Alice questioned. "O-oh, um, I-I'm n-not allowed to eat the ca-cafeteria f-food.." Annabelle stated, her breath uneven. Alice's eyes furrowed. "Why not?" She asked. Annabelle only shrugged.

Annabelle kept her bag close to her in her lap and kept her head down. One by one the Cullen's greeted her as they came to the table. Annabelle was a lot less responsive than she was before they all noticed. Annabelle kept fighting her drooping eyelids and she felt she was doing a very good job. They all noticed though. Seeing as a human wouldn't notice that Annabelle was about to pass out though none of them could say anything. With vampiric speed Emmett asked "Do you think she go any sleep last night?" The collective response was no. As tired as Annabelle obviously was Alice was still continuously trying to engage her.

"So how were your morning classes?" Alice asked. Annabelle's gaze focused momentarily. "...huh?" Alice forced a laugh. "I asked how your morning classes were." Alice repeated with a smile. "Come-on space cadet! Time to come back to earth!" Emmett joked, clapping her on the shoulder. Pain shot through her body and she recoiled. "I-I have to go." Annabelle said, panic edging her voice though it was barely evident. Annabelle just skipped the last two classes and used the time to walk home. She clung to the white wall the whole way. No sights or sounds penetrated her defenses and Annabelle soon found herself home. Her heart was beating sporadically, sometimes fast, sometimes far too slow. Annabelle collapsed in the doorway.

Once a coughing fit passed Annabelle found her strength to pull herself up the stairs to a little bit of relief. She soon passed out, ever paler, on her bed.

* * *

Annabelle left the house in the morning but she didn't go to school. Once both Adam and Clarissa left for work she would sneak back. She did this for the rest of the week. When she had the strength she would traverse down to the kitchen and get something to eat but most of the time she just slept and tried to make the pain go away.

By friday Adam noticed that his younger sister was far thinner now than when she arrived almost a week ago. Deciding to make sure she ate, he came up to her room. A knock on the door startled Annabelle from her doings. "Annabelle" Adam acknowledged opening her door. Annabelle only stared. "Come downstairs for dinner okay?" "O-okay.." Annabelle muttered softly. Adam stared at her for a few more moments and then closed Annabelle's door and went back down stairs to finish dinner.

Annabelle moved slowly as she changed clothes into something a little nicer and descended down into the kitchen area. Clarissa greeting Annabelle first when she walked in. "Annabelle! It's so good to see you out and about." Annabelle smiled softly but didn't say anything. "How has school been?" She asked once dinner was served. "It's...good." Annabelle didn't want to bother them with neither the fact that she hadn't been going, nor the fact that she had a horrible experience both times she was there.

"Have you made any new friends?" Adam asked. It seemed like he really cared. "A few..." Annabelle murmured. "That's great!" Adam said with a huge grin on his face. 'Yeah, for you to get me out of your hair...' Annabelle thought getting angry and upset with herself for what she did. "Can-can I help with the dishes?" Annabelle asked Clarissa. "Of course, I'd love to have help." She answered earnestly. Annabelle herself was just glad to be doing something. With only three people really eating clean up was rather quick and Annabelle was back in her room again before she knew it. After another coughing fit that felt like it was ripping her chest open Annabelle was again fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, it's taken so long to update but I'm back from vacation now with many more chapters. :D Please enjoy. I'm so glad you all like the story. I know this one is short, but the others are lots longer.**

* * *

The weekend passed slowly for Annabelle; bouts of pain seeming to last much longer than when she wasn't hurting. Adam would pull Annabelle out of her room at times but other than that Annabelle was left alone..

And then Monday was back. Annabelle really didn't want to go to school. She didn't want anymore questions, anymore people crowding her. She didn't want to be there. But she went. She knew if she stayed away too long that people would come asking questions and she knew she couldn't have that, so off to school she went.

* * *

Morning came on fast. Too fast it seemed. She arrived to school just as the bell for school to begin rang. Thinner and paler than before people now seemed afraid to approach her. She felt her chest clench. She thanked a god that she didn't believe existed anymore.

Annabelle blocked everyone out, including the Cullen's. Their attempts to talk with her went unnoticed as Annabelle's eyes switched back and forth between blue and violet. None of them seemed to know what to do for they knew from experience that touching her wasn't an option.

Lunch passed with no sign of Annabelle. "What happened to her..?" Alice questioned rhetorically. No one could answer. "You guys noticed her eyes?" Rosalie ask. "Yeah..."Emmett murmured. No one really knew what to say. "If she disappears before the end of school one of us will follow her to her home on foot." Edwards stated. There was no question behind it. They were determined to find out what was happening.

Annabelle stayed for sixth period but she was still non responsive. Had one of the Cullen's not alerted the teacher to her presence she still would've gone unnoticed. Both Alice and Edward tried to talk to her before class but they just got the same blank stare with the same color shifting eyes as everyone else. And then came the last class of the day. The one she had skipped both times she had attended; physical education.

Annabelle didn't really understand what was going on during seventh until the teacher threw a uniform at her and told her to change. Annabelle's eyes widened, the first reaction the Cullen's, whom all had seventh period gym, saw out of the slight girl all day. She couldn't find the words to tell the teacher that she wasn't supposed to. She didn't even really remember what the doctor said but she knew what just walking around school and the house did to her. Waves of fear and dread hit Jasper harder than anything he had ever felt out of the girl.

All five of the Cullen's noticed with little effort that all of her movements were rather shaky. Suddenly Alice felt her stomach drop and a queasy feeling enter her bones. "Guys...I have a feeling something bad it going to happen..." Alice murmured so only they could hear. Her eyes followed Annabelle as she moved towards the locker room and then disappeared. "Stay close to her guys..." Alice told them. They all slightly nodded their head.


	8. Chapter 8

Class started off with picking 6 man teams for sports. All of the Cullen's crowded around Annabelle ignoring the look she was giving them. "Alright now listen up!" The P.E. Teacher shouted to the class once everyone was in their groups. "We're going to have three games going on. Station 1, Basketball, Station 2, Vollyball, and Station 3, Dodgeball. You all have a number by you-" Annabelle and the cullen's were three. "-whatever number is beside you is the station you're starting at. You all know the rules. Begin your game at the whistle. When I blow it again that means change to the next station. Go!"

"Come on Annabelle!" Alice said cheerfully grabbing the girls hand, which she immediately tried to pull back. Alice dragged Annabelle over to the courts, the rest of the Cullen's following. The whistle sounded and the game started. The team they were against, a bunch of lanky nerds, stared at all of them for a few moments. They screeched, running for the balls. At the back of the group Annabelle started, staring wide eyed at the charging young men, fear in her eyes. Still screaming they released the dodgeballs, most heading straight for Annabelle. She ran for the biggest cover she saw; Emmett.

Emmett chuckled when he felt her shaking behind him, not knowing it was also from exhaustion. He took both of the dodgeballs in his hand and pegged two of them with them, by "chance" getting out three. "Pretty amazing, huh?" Emmett asked turning around and smirking down at her as the others took out to rest. Annabelle couldn't look up at him. She just stared at the ground with wide eyes. Emmett threw the others a worried glance.

They stood around for a while as they waited for the whistle to be blown. Annabelle stayed stuck in her own little world staring wide eyed at the floor. The Cullen's conversed between themselves. "What do you guys think happened? She definitely wasn't like this when we talked to her last week.." Jasper asked, his southern gentleman coming out. They were all at a loss. "Can't you read her thoughts Edward?" He asked. Edward furrowed his eyes. "Yes but no..." Edward continued before they could ask, "I get snippets of things some times but it never makes any sense. At times I almost want to think that she doesn't have any...It almost seems like she's trying NOT to think..." Alice furrowed her eyebrows the most "The only thing I've seen of her in my visions is her coming hear from the UK, I haven't seen anything after that."

The whistle blew interrupting their conversation, they knew the drill of how to switch though. They moved over to the basketball station ready for another quick game. The team they were playing against was all girls and a single lanky guy, a surfer. Rosalie and the surfer took the middle, Rosalie getting the ball without even trying. She passed the ball to Jasper, who passed to Emmett who made a three pointer without even trying. He was going for another shot when one of the girls practically ran Annabelle over.

Through the strain on her body Annabelle heard someone calling a foul and leading her to the foul line. She saw though blurry vision an orange ball being placed into her hands. She looked around trying to find a way out of it. Finding none she recalled the times when she and her dad had played the sport, she clutched the ball tighter. Gripping to the white wall with her hand in the memory she moved her body to how she remembered she was supposed to be. She shifted her weight and threw the ball, clutching her hands back to her chest after she did so.

The Cullen's cheered when the ball made a swooshing sound. Once more and they would win and be done already. Jasper placed the ball back in her hands. She bounced it once, twice, faintly remembering the feel. She threw it the way she was taught again. Jasper and Emmett high fived each other. Annabelle just stepped back from where she stood, the other team glaring at her. She raised a shaky hand to her chest and pressed her other hand over the first, pushing, unknown to the others, on her chest to quell the pain.

Apparently the other games were also over rather quickly because in no time at all the whistle was blown, the last game was about to get underway. Alice had already decided that she would serve for vollyball. Emmett and Jasper claimed front, and Annabelle and Edward covered the middle and the back.

After a few volly's one of the boys at the front jumped up and smashed the ball down. It headed straight for Annabelle. She stared at it with impassive eyes so they assumed that she was going to get the ball. The other five were too wrapped up in the game and watching the ball to realize that she actually didn't see it coming at all. The ball hit Annabelle in the chest hard. Her eyes widened and she fell back. All the Cullen's eyes widened as well.

Edward and Alice both ran to catch her, the right side of her body began to seize the minute they had their arms around her. Jasper already had his phone out calling the ambulance. The teacher and all the other students ran over. As Annabelle's eyes rolled back into her head the only thing she saw was people crowding in around her and blaming her once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone in the gym was in a panic, even the teacher. Nothing like this had ever happened in the entire history of the school. Within five minutes the ambulance had arrived and Annabelle was loaded onto the stretcher, rushed back to the van, and speed to the hospital.

The Cullen's all piled into Edwards car working hard not to go faster than human speed. They followed the ambulance to the hospital. Annabelle's body was still twitching in the ambulance even though she was strapped down to the stretcher. They rushed her in and continued treating her, the Cullen's went to wait in their fathers office to wait. All of them, even Rose for some unknown reason, were on edge. An hour and a half later Carlisle came into his office. "Her brother is here." He told them. Edward had already read Carlisle's mind and knew. Edward, stressing, sat down in the chair and rubbed his face.

* * *

"She had a stroke and a seizure simultaneously." They cringed. They weren't experts but that just sounded bad. "We were actually..." He looked at the chart in his hands, "-supposed to see her on Friday. She was supposed to come in for a check up." "She wasn't at school Friday." Edward said. "The last day we saw her was Tuesday." Carlisle sighed as he continued going through her records. "I'm going to see if she's up and get a better history."

* * *

When he got to the room Annabelle was in a panic, she had taken out the medication and needles, and she was fighting against getting a shot. "Stop." Carlisle ordered. The nurses jumped and once the hands were released from her and the threat of the needle away she cowered into her headboard. Carlisle extended his hand for the shot and gave them a look that told them clearly to leave the room. They did so.

"Annabelle..." Carlisle addressed. She flinched. "It's alright Annabelle...I'm don't want to hurt you. Can you tell me why you pulled the medication out?" He asked. "Allergic" She gasped still cowering, still shaking. 'Her left side isn't shaking the same as her right.' he noticed, 'she still must not be completely recovered from the stroke...' "Can you tell me what you're allergic to?" He asked. Her breathing was labored. "Brother" She tried to gasp. "He's here, should I go get him?" She nodded but that launched her into a coughing fit. Carlisle rushed forward.

Using as little force as he could, he pushed her from being curled up, making her lay out. He listened to her lungs as she coughed. 'Fluid in her lungs...' Carlisle notice as he kept her laid out. The coughing fit passed a little faster than it usually did and once it had passed. "I need you to stay lying down Annabelle. I'm going to go get your brother but you NEED to stay lying down. Do you understand me?" Annabelle nodded but he wasn't sure with her blank eyes.

As soon as Carlisle was out of the room Annabelle struggled to get out of bed. She stumbled and fell down, sheets wrapped around her body. She struggled, trying to get free, her mind going back to a few weeks early. She couldn't breathe. Carlisle and Adam rushed back in moments later, both shouting her name. Adam grabbed her and held her to his chest, Carlisle carefully and skillfully removing the sheets faster than seemed possible. She still struggled against her hold, fighting as hard as she could with no effect on her brother. Adam put his head in the crook of her neck fighting back tears. Moments after Carlisle had untangled her she gasped for breath. Carlisle looked at Adam worriedly.

Adam held the panting girl to his chest. "They said someone crashed into the car and ran it off the edge of the bridge. I don't know how long she was under but she was the only one who made it out. Carlisle checked her pulse and his eyes dilated slightly. "Adam, I need you to tell me exactly what your sister is allergic to and fast." He ran off a list longer than his arm still holding his sister tight. Carlisle was already over at the cart looking through the medicine. He asked about a certain one and when he got a "No" he pulled the syringe out quickly.

"I need you to hold her arm perfectly still, okay?" Carlisle asked. Adam nodded and did so. He inserted the needle into the proper vein and pushed the plunger. Her body arched forward and then went still. "What happened?" Adam asked the doctor in front of him, slightly wide eyed. "Her heart was tachycardic. That shot helped to re-regulate her heart beat." Carlisle explained. "Help me get her back up into the bed and then we'll talk."

Adam decided he could do it on his own, which wasn't untrue. Annabelle weighed under 100 pounds, much to the displeasure, for many different reasons, of others. Doctor and brother took the two seats within the room so Carlisle could keep an eye on her as well. After informing him of what had happened at the school Carlisle asked Adam what he knew of her medical history and what had happened over in the UK.

Adam was silent for a moment, "I don't know what exactly happened in the UK..." Adam explained. He shifted his eyes up to the ceiling, leaning back. "I got a call a few weeks ago telling me that there had been a car crash. Annabelle was in the hospital. Our mom and dad were dead." Adam glared at the ceiling. "They said Annabelle was driving and she was lucky to be alive." Adam said shifting his gaze to the doctor in front of him. "There wasn't much physical damage, but the internal damage was severe, especially to her heart. She's allergic to so much medicine though that there was nothing they could do." Adam sighed again and shook his head, Carlisle still sitting there waiting for the rest of the story. "They asked if I would take care of her, to which I of course said yes. They said that they would give her what pain meds they could for the trip back and it should just fix itself and go away within a week."

He looked over at his sister, lying so still someone could almost mistake her for a corpse. "Guess that wasn't so true, huh?" Adam said looking back over to Carlisle. Carlisle shook his head. "We're going to be reviewing her medical file when we get it from over seas, but I'm not sure there's anything we can do." Adam sighed and nodded. By the time all of this had happened it was already getting late.

Adam looked at his watch. " I need to be getting home, my wife is probably worried sick by now." Adam stated. "Of course" Carlisle said. "I'm assuming you're keeping here over night?" Adam asked. Carlisle only nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle walked Adam back to the waiting room where he had entered and left back to his office. Edward had already told the rest of the family everything that had happened. When Carlisle got back to the room Alice was the first to bombard him with questions. "Is there really nothing you can do for her Carlisle?" "I'm sorry kids..." Carlisle said. "There has to be something though Carlisle!" Rose exclaimed. Carlisle only looked away. "In this situation we would normally transplant her heart but she's allergic to all of the medicine so there's no way to do that."

Edward looked away angry. "There has to be something." Jasper said. Carlisle shook his head again. "The only thing I could possibly do, is change her. And even then there's no way to do that here." That statement put everyone on edge. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened with her today. I need to make sure this won't happen again." Carlisle explained. "She wouldn't talk." Rose stated. "And her eyes. Her eyes kept going back and forth between two colors really fast."

Emmett picked up after Rose, "She was shaking real bad at the beginning of gym, during dodgeball. When the other team started she ran and hid behind me." Jasper continued, "She was pretty much plowed over in basketball, but she made two perfect free throws." "In vollyball though..." Alice trailed off. "We thought she had the ball and I guess she didn't actually see it, but it hit her really hard in the chest. When we caught her she started seizing on the right side of her body" Edward finished. "Ah," Jasper jumped in before Carlisle could even start. Mimicking Annabelle's action of putting her hand to her chest in a fist and the other one over it he stated, "She also did this after she shot the free throws."

That seemed to especially catch Carlisle's attention. "Was she pressing down at all?" He asked quickly. Jasper nodded. "Why is that significant?" Alice asked. "Two reasons." Carlisle stated. "First, that means that the pain and what ever it was that happened was already happening before she got hit in the chest with the vollyboll. Second, some people press down on areas of pain in a belief that doing so will make it hurt less." Five pairs of eyes widened.

"You mean to say she was in pain this whole time?" Jasper asked. "It would seem like it..." Carlisle replied. "You didn't feel it, did you?" Carlisle continued. Jasper shook his head in self-loathing. "The only thing I've felt from her are panic, fear, and dread. That's it." Carlisle sighed. "I'm going to go check on her again and finish my rounds. Go home and find something to feed on." The Cullen children nodded and did as they were told.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabelle spent the next week in and out of the hospital. When she wasn't wearing hospital garb she dressed in sweats and jackets and hoodies that were far too large for her; she had no energy to dress in anything else. In school everyone was asking her if she was okay, which she was far from okay with. And she went through just ignoring everything around her as she accustomed herself to doing.

* * *

"Annabelle, what happened to your hands?" Edward asked. Carlisle had told them to make sure she ate during lunch and they were doing just that. Esme made food for her every day. Annabelle only looked down at her hands. After a long while Annabelle mumbled, "Fell on glass..." Alice took Annabelle's hands into her own. "This doesn't look like 'fell on glass'" Alice talked, far too fast for Annabelle to hear. Four other pairs of eyes around the table hardened. "More than once?" Alice asked, glancing back up at the girl in front of her. A slight nod. Alice didn't believe her.

"Well, hurry up and finish eating okay? The bell's about to ring." Alice said releasing Annabelle's hands. Annabelle did so. "Time to watch over her" Edward decided, again talking much faster than Annabelle could hear. A deep sigh resonated from Edward and while Annabelle heard it, she refused to react.

* * *

When Annabelle got home she did fall on a glass that she dropped, her muscles weren't working to well. Annabelle just laid there on the ground, no strength to even pull herself up. She listened to her heart pounding in her chest, the sound of it almost lulling her to sleep. Annabelle sighed and rolled over onto her side, getting herself up. It was a hassle for Annabelle to just get through the day. A coughing fit through Annabelle back to the floor though. She winced as the glass cut her palms again. Still coughing Annabelle pulled herself up the stairs, collapsing on her bed.

Outside of her window Alice sighed, shaking her head. "I didn't think she was actually telling the truth...I'm such a bad person." Edward shook his head. "No. We all did." he stated. "That still doesn't make it right." Alice challenged, angry only with herself. "Alice, just stop." Edward said; she sighed and looked away. As they continued to watch Annabelle they noticed she seemed feverish. They snuck in.

Edward winced as he placed his hand on her forehead. "She's burning up Alice." Keeping his hand where it was he saw her relax slightly. Alice ran to get ice water and a cloth. "What happened to you?" Edward mumbled, too soft for even Alice to hear.

Once Alice came back he placed Annabelle right on the bed, lying the wet cloth quickly on her forehead. After a few minutes Edward stated "You don't have to stay Alice. I'm going to be doing this until the fever breaks." Alice nodded and left. Edward sighed.

* * *

Annabelle was confused when she woke up actually in her bed instead of half off of it like she had landed, especially since no one was home. She got up and stumbled around the house, a small snack was on the list. Using the stairs, the table, and the walls, she held herself up as she went to the pantry. She grabbed the first thing that was there, a small box of raisins. Annabelle couldn't hold down the substance as it hit her stomach. After the mess landed on the floor she struggled to clean up, not only the bile, but also the glass. She was still determined not to be a burden.

She had been called down to dinner as she had been every day that she was home. Adam had refused to let her help do anything to help around the house and although Annabelle had no strength to express it, it annoyed her. Annabelle barely made it down the stairs today though and as she stumbled and struggled to get down them she felt her heart clenching again. She stumbled on the last stair nearly falling. One hand holding the table beside the stairs, the other pressing against her chest. "Anna-" Adam had walked out to see what was taking Annabelle so long and saw her clutching on to the table and pressing against her chest. "A-adam..." she mumbled, nothing else escaped her lips. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body pitched forward.

"Annabelle!" Adam shouted, running forward in an attempt to catch her. "Clarissa! Clarissa, go start the car!" "Adam?" Clarissa questioned as she walked out. She saw Annabelle on the ground and her husband pick his younger sister up. She gasped, running for the keys and outside to get the car started. Adam rushed out and laid Annabelle out on the backseat. "Call the hospital and let them know that she collapsed and I'm on my way over there. And take care of Brittany." Clarissa nodded, in shock, noticing that Adam hadn't put on his seat belt as he sped out of the driveway and down the road. She quickly ran back inside and made the call, consoling Brittany as she did so.

* * *

When Adam reached the hospital there was a crash cart and a stretcher outside waiting for them. They pulled her out of the backseat of the car as fast as he could, Adam went to the waiting room like he had when he had been called during work. An hour and a half later Adam was allowed into her room. She was only semi conscious when she heard the door open and close.

"Adam...?" Annabelle calls out. As much as her brother despises her, as much as he hates her, she still wanted him, she wanted him to protect her like he used to. "I'm here Annabelle." He responded to her plea softly coming over to her bedside.. "It hurts..." Annabelle confessed, tears brimming her eyes "my heart hurts so much Adam...please...get them to make it stop.." she whimpered as a tear trailed down her pale cheeks. Adam sighed.

"I'll see what they can do for you Annabelle...It'll be okay." He assured her and left her room to go and find Carlisle. Annabelle could only see it as an abandonment. He back arched at the pain she felt in her chest before passing out.


	12. Chapter 12

Carlisle Cullen didn't know what it was that Annabelle's brother thought he could do for the young girl and he didn't really even understand what his family thought he could do for her. Annabelle was a very difficult child to treat. Limited by her allergies to medicine there really was practically nothing that he could do for her. Her body was to frail for him to do any operation on her, the only other thing there was to do was change her, and that wasn't an option.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, and his study of Annabelle's medical charts. "Come in." Carlisle responded to the knock. "Dr. Carlisle." Adam said as he entered the office. "What can I do for you Adan?" Carlisle questioned, knowing that it could only be about Annabelle. Adam looked away, seemingly ashamed. "Annabelle..." He trailed off almost before he even started. Carlisle sighed and gave the tall young man his full attention. "Is there anything you can give her to stop the pain?" He asked, "She said her heart was hurting." Carlisle sighed and rubbed his face at the new information.

"Alright," Carlisle said gathering up his things and the books that he had been studying on his desk, giving a stack to Adam as he walked past. Together they traversed the halls of the hospital to Annabelle's room. Annabelle has slipped into a fitful sleep once Adam had left, the event playing in her dreams, making her relive the accident over and over again. She saw herself losing control of the car, spinning of the edge of the bridge, the smell of her mother's blood in the back seat, her father drowning saving her. It was all her fault, the round-a-lay in her head kept repeating. She believed it.

* * *

The doctor was the one to pull her out of her dreams, his cold touch shocking her more than that of the cold water of her memory. Pain surged where he had touched, something she had not yet told the doctors. "Annabelle. Can you hear me Annabelle?" Carlisle asked, checking her eyes with a flashlight. She couldn't respond, her mind was too clouded by pain to even move. Carlisle pushed her body down, ignoring the machines in the room which were going of like a cacophony of chaos and though Adam refused to show it he was frightened.

Carlisle skimmed through the medicines in the drawer trying to find a pain kill of which she wasn't allergic to. A difficult task. When he finally gave the medication he found to her it was clear if the extra strain her muscles didn't subside with the pain she was going to have another stroke. Carlisle knew the second stroke was always worse. He quickly injected her, listening to see if the strain lessened. It hadn't.

"Damnit."Carlisle cursed under his breath. "Adam," Carlisle said, getting the brother's attention. "I need you to hold her still so I can massage the muscles around her heart. If I can't get the muscles to loosen she's going to have another stroke." Adam's eyes widdened and he rushed to do what the doctor had asked of him, using his martial arts training to keep Annabelle as still as he possibly could. After almost 30 minutes of massaging out the muscles they finally relaxed, Adam's hold relaxed, and Carlisle, acting human, though not acting completely, collapsed into the chair, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Adam looked at Carlisle, "I honestly didn't think that would work, but it's a good thing it did. She could've lost the entire use of her left side, and as you could guess, that wouldn't work so well..." Adam ran a hand over his face in stress as well. "Come to my office, we'll talk there." Carlisle told Adam, leaving his books and papers where they were in the room, he would come back to get them later.

* * *

There was silence in the study as both of them sat in the chairs of the office considering what to say. Carlisle's main thought being about how they could realistically lose her at any minute. "Have you..." Carlisle paused, not sure why this was so difficult for him, many had died before this should be no different. A phone call interrupted just as he was about to continue. The house. "I'm sorry, I need to take this, give me a moment please." Adam nodded and stepped out of the room, leaning against the wall right outside.

"You can't let her die." was the first thing he heard the moment he had the phone to his ear. "Edward-" Carlisle started only to be cut off again by his son. "Alice had a vision. You can save her. Carlisle you have to save her, please.." The desperation he heard in his adopted son's voice broke his unbeating heart. "Edward..." He trailed off. As the leader of the group he was almost never at a loss for words, but this was one of those rare times. Edward seemed on the verge of hysteria and tears, though tears were not something that their species could shed. Carlisle sighed. Cutting Edward off from ranting about how they could move to Alaska for a while, they didn't need to do it there. They couldn't do it there.

"Alright, I was about to talk to her brother when you called." "I know" Edward replied. After thanking Carlisle once more he hung up the phone. "Adam." Carlisle said loud enough to alert the young man that he was done. He came in and resumed his prior seat. "Have you considered counseling Adam?" He asked. Adam only looked at him after shaking his head no. Carlisle paused a moment. "I would advise strongly that you do. You've lost both of your parents, and you could lose your sister any moment honestly. She's allergic to too much, it's not her fault, but it means we can't treat her. You saw what just happened. The extent of how allergic she is to most medicines is such that should we give her any she will go into anaphilactic shock, which will, again, kill her because she's also allergic to the medicines that make the muscles of the throat stop constricting and swelling."

As Carlisle said all of this he watched Adam's face drop further and further and he saw the life seeming seep right out of Adam's eyes, snuffed out by the cold truth. "If she does die while she is at the hospital, would you like her to be buried or cremated?" Adam couldn't respond,, his mouth open, his voice and breath caught in his throat. "I know this is a lot. Especially at one time, but we need to know in the case that something does happen." Carlisle continued, looking towards him expectantly. After a long while Adam swallowed the lump in his chest and throat. "Cr-creamated..."

Carlisle nodded his understanding.


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't want you to attend counseling at the hospital," Carlisle told Adam "It would only be counter productive with your sister here." Adam nodded numbly. "I really am sorry Adam," Carlisle said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. It had no effect. That night he went home to his wife, Annabelle still in the hospital, waiting for her death, and he cried. He cried tears of loss, of pain, of grief, and cried out for a hope he wished for in vain. He felt helpless in that there was nothing he could do to save his younger sister and he no longer knew what to do.

Carlisle had scheduled an appointment for Adam after his work at an office space not too far from Adam's work. It was as though he had become a grown child and Clarrisa didn't know what to do. She held him as he cried though, listen to his ranting and mumblings. She let him get the things he had on his chest of his chest, helped him battle the hysteria. She did all she could and she knew she would have to accept that, but it hurt. It hurt for her to see the one she loved so torn up and in such pain, she only wished she could take it all way.

* * *

Clarrisa went to Annabelle's hospital room in Adam's place, to assure her husband that his younger sister was still in fact living, and she delighted in the days where she could tell him that she seemed better, seemed like she wasn't hurting. She knew Adam would not be able to hold up if he went back to the hospital to see his sister, on her deathbed as it was. She knew it would hurt him deeply.

Unbeknown to Clarissa though, Adam did go to see his sister one last time. They had called in the middle of work on the 7th day of his absence from the hospital. They told him her heart was failing, and that they didn't know how long they would be able to keep her alive, they didn't even have hope she would make it to the night. When Adam heard this he left from work right then and there. He would not leave his sister to die alone, he couldn't do it. He hadn't been able to see his parents and say what he had want to them before they had died, but he was determined to make sure he told Annabelle everything he wanted to tell her.

Adam raced down the road, thankfully bare of any cars. This place was a ghost town now in his mind. When he arrived in Annabelle's room she really did look like a ghost. Her face was ashen, her skin almost as white as snow. She was sickly gaunt her face seemed like it had sunken in, and it wasn't made any better by the florescent lights. He gasped as the sight before him, running to her bedside but afraid to reach out and touch her. "A-adam..?" Annabelle asked, her voice breaking from disuse. He reached out his hand and smoothed her hair down. "I'm here Annie, I'm here." Adam whispered, using her nickname for the first time in many many years. Annabelle teared up. "A-adam," she tried to exclaim "Adam I'm so sorry." she said choking on her tears. "I-I'm sorry" she hiccuped, "Its all my fault they're gone, I'm so sorry." Annabelle cried, breaking down. Annabelle breaking down catalyzed Adam's own break down.

"What? Annabelle, no." He said recovering slightly from the shock. "What happened was not your fault Annabelle." He whispered to her fiercely holding her face gently with both hands, one cupping each cheek. "Don't you even believe that it was for one second. I swear to you it's not your fault. Another car hit you, there was nothing you could've done." Adam told her, his own tears stinging his eyes.

Annabelle couldn't bear to look at her brother, her heart clenching, though she ignored it as best as she could. A whimper escaped her throat as her eyes closed. "But daddy would still be alive and here if I hadn't been in the car. If I hadn't been there at the very least daddy would've lived. It is my fault Adam" she exclaimed, waiting for the hate she was sure to come as she looked back at him with complete and utter despair in her eyes. "It's all my fault." Annabelle whispered dissolving into sobs. Adam pulled her tightly to him.

"Annabelle, none of that was your fault." He whispered in her ear, his own tears beginning to mix with hers. "None of it" he emphasized, holding her tighter. "I love you so much Annabelle. You were the best little sister anyone could ask for. You still are. You're an amazing person and you're always to nice to everyone. I love you Annabelle" He repeated. "I'm going to miss you so much" He sobbed with her. "Please don't go Annabelle, please." Her brother begged, sounding just as broken as she had. She embraced him tightly and just cried, holding each other tightly, neither wanting to let go.

After a while her grip got looser and looser, the heart monitor slowing down at the same rate. Adam pulled back quickly. "Annabelle." he commanded. " Annabelle!" He shouted, shaking her in an attempt to wake her up. Get her heart to speed up. "Annabelle..Annabelle! Annabelle!" He yelled continuously shouting her name and shaking her even after the monitor flat-lined.

* * *

**story's not over yet :)**


	14. Chapter 14

When the monitor flat-lined the nurses tried desperately to get Adam out of the room. Carlisle and some of the other larger male doctors were the only ones able to pull him off Annabelle. When they got into the hallway Adam collapsed into full on sobs, Carlisle's arms the ones still around him. Carlisle held him, the coolness of his own skin serving to calm the young man down a bit but all of them could feel how heart-broken he was He had lost all of his family in a matter of weeks. All that remained now was his Daughter and Wife.

"Adam," Carlisle said, getting the young man's attention, though he was still in tears. "Adam you need to go to you're therapist. I'm going to have someone drive you there okay?" Adam didn't want to comprehend but he did. Carlisle pulled him up off the floor and handed him over to one of the other doctors. Carlisle could only guess what was going through his mind.

Carlisle walked back into Annabelle's room and asked them all to leave, saying he could handle it, he was, in fact, in charge of the cremation. Carlisle could still feel the faint, slow beating of Annabelle's heart, so faint that not even the machines could pick it up. Carlisle sighed. 'How I wish I hadn't needed to do this...' he thought forlornly, looking down at the girl on the bed, but he knew the pain she was in. He didn't know to what extent but he knew it existed and he knew the damage it had caused. He pulled the white sheet over Annabelle's unmoving figure and wheeled the bed to the basement, he knew he would have to be quick.

Once down in the basement he went as fast as he could. He turned the oven on, and as he did so he picked up annabelle's body. Carlisle knew where the exit was in the basement. The only thing would be making sure no one saw. After making sure no one was down on the floor Carlisle went as fast as he could to the exit. Once there he listened again for any heart beats that were outside. Once again he heard nothing. He flashed to the edge of the parking lot, where Edward stood waiting. Edward nodded once he had the girl in his hands and sped away. Carlisle speeding back. Luckily for him no one saw anything, nor did the camera's catch anything. He let out a sigh once he was back to the oven.


	15. AlertPoll

**Hey all, thanks for all of the likes and favorites and alerts and whatnot of my story. I really appreciate it. I'm in college now so my writing schedule is a little sporadic. I'm kind of in conflict over what Annabelle's special abilities will be. I usually don't like when authors do this because I feel it ruins the surprise terribly but as I have said, I am conflicted about what to do. This is a poll. I would like any and everyone to vote on which abilities they feel Annabelle should have. [Aside from her secret ability though ;D no way I'd be ruining that/^_^] **

**So, Here are the choices:**

**Experience worst pains from their human lives, [usually the transformation]**

**Physical pain through touch.**

**Telepathic (i.e. moving things with the mind)**

**Shape Shifter**

**Second Form (Kind of like shape shifter but really not, just one other form with alternate powers) [takes the story in a whole different direction but thats okay too.]**

**Animal Connection**

**If I think of more I might list them buuut I think that's it.**


End file.
